


Anniversary

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-24
Updated: 2002-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: Teeny mention of The GamekeeperDaniel returns to New York to mark the 25th anniversary of the death of his parents





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Anniversary

##  Anniversary

##### Written by Sue Barrett   
Comments? Write to us at [sj.barrett@talk21.com](mailto:sj.barrett@talk21.com)

  * Spoilers: Teeny mention of The Gamekeeper 
  * Daniel returns to New York to mark the 25th anniversary of the death of his parents 
  * G [D] [Hc] 



* * *

The museum was quiet, as he approached the "Egyptian Room". He’d been here many times as a child with his parents, but since that fateful day twenty-five years ago, he had hardly been back. The memory of that day was too painful, that, and not being able to afford the fare to New York, especially once his research grants had been cut off.

The room was deserted, but still looked exactly the same as it had on that day, except the temple his parents had been in the process of erecting was now standing tall and proud in the centre of the display, instead of in pieces on the floor. Everything in the room had been found by his parents on their various digs, but the temple was, as he recalled his father saying at the time, was the find of a lifetime.

He wandered round the exhibit; smiling to himself as he remembered the day his parents found the artefacts in a tomb which everyone had thought empty. He approached the temple, and gently brushed his hand against the memorial plaque which dedicated the display to the memory of his parents, bent forward, and laid the single red rose he was carrying on the floor underneath. He stood up, and closed his eyes in silent prayer.

He reflected for a moment that although he had no photographs of his parents, and could barely remember their faces, the Gamekeeper had managed to dig into his inner being and create exact images of them with which to torment him. He supposed in an odd sort of way that he should be grateful to the man, or being, or whatever he was.

The memories of that day entered unbidden into his mind. The sound of stone falling, his parents cries, someone screaming, people shouting, strong arms dragging him away as he pulled his father’s blood-stained glasses out from under the rubble. The scene played on and on. Silently a tear began to track its way down his cheek; absently he raised his hand and wiped it away. He wondered what his parents would look like now had they lived, wondered whether he would have had any brothers or sisters, wondered if they would have been proud of him and his achievements, although he wouldn’t actually have been able to tell them anything about those achievements.

He opened his eyes, and looked around the room once more before turning to leave, and found Jack O’Neill standing just a few feet away. Jack looked at Daniel, his eyes full of concern. During their time together Jack had learned to read Daniel quite well, although he knew there was so much he didn’t know about him since Daniel rarely open up and talked about himself, unless pressured to do so. Daniel looked back at Jack with a look of curiosity on his face, eyes wide, brows raised.

"Did you think I would let you go through this alone?" the older man asked. Daniel continued to look at Jack.

"How did you know?" he asked, "I didn’t say anything"

"Carter was worried about you. She noticed you’d been a little distant these past few days, then when you asked Hammond for time off to come here to New York, she sort of put two and two together…"

"And made four" Daniel finished. "Should have known better than to try and fool you guys" 

"Exactly Danny boy" Jack replied putting a fatherly arm round Daniel’s shoulders. "What say we get out of this place and grab some coffee, I know a great place just round the corner"

Daniel smiled, nodded his head, and led the way back to the street.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Dedication: This story is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind, and is dedicated to the many other writers out there whose stories I have enjoyed reading.

* * *

>   
> © December, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
